


Hindsight

by Barb Cummings (Rahirah)



Series: The Barbverse [38]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (Comics), Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 22:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18397406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rahirah/pseuds/Barb%20Cummings
Summary: It would have been ego-boosting to think that she had a clue about Spike from the very beginning.  Or that he'd had a clue about her.





	Hindsight

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little (very little) ficlet for School Hard Weekend! Barbverse, but could just as well be canon-compliant.

It would have been ego-boosting to think that she had a clue about Spike from the very beginning. Or that he'd had a clue about her. That there was some stirring of destiny in their hearts from the first moment their eyes met, some sense that their lives had undergone a seismic upheaval, and would never again be the same. But she was destiny-free in those post-Pergamum Codex days, and Spike admits that the only stirring he felt was in his pants. She's pretty sure she felt a passing twinge of regret for the hotness (in a sallow way) wasted on a homicidal maniac, which, OK, maybe a mutual lust connection, if nothing else? But Spike wasn't even her type (teen Buffy liked 'em tall, dark, and brooding) and her mind and her heart were full of Angel, and Spike was all truly madly deeply with Dru, so, passing twinge only.

Fact was, neither of them saw the other coming. And these days, Buffy thinks that's probably a good thing. Death was all destiny had in store for either of them. Love, they've made for themselves.

**End**


End file.
